Invisible
by summerluck2
Summary: During 5th year, Ginny Weasley still fancied the BoyWhoLived. But how did she cope? Not well. oneshotsongfic Invisible by Taylor Swift.


yeah; i do not own anything. and p.s., this story is dedicated to miss. **ron's.gryffindor.girl** for getting me back on the writing track :)

Ginny spun around in her seat and hummed along to the song in her head. The day had gone relatively well. Well, besides Ms. Dolores Umbridge and another 652972 of her new rules. She sighed and raised her eyes to the bustle of boys coming into the room. In the middle was the famous, Harry Potter.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

His smile shone brightly through the sea of black robes. Ginny tried hard not to stare.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

This all made her think about the girl who currently held Harry's affection.

Cho Chang.

It's not that Cho wasn't nice or pretty, she just never saw what Ginny could see. She never seemed to understand Harry. And that's the one thing that bothered Ginny the most.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

It's true. Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley was still not over the Boy-Who-Lived. Her major crush on the boy has died down some, but a part of her still lingers on hope.

_And I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you_

_Like I want to _

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful,_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable,_

_Instead of just invisible_

She wanted so much to show him that Cho didn't know him like she did. She wanted too much to grab him by the robes, shake him, and tell him how much she cared.

But times have changed. Ginny knew better than to let her feelings just spill out like water from a faucet.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

At the next DA meeting, Ginny decided to closely watch Harry and Cho. Whenever Harry cast a spell, there was a fire in his eyes. Like he actually meant the spell he was casting. And that he needed to take every practice seriously.

Ginny admired that. She smiled then glanced to look at Cho.

Cho didn't even notice. She was too busy gossiping with Marietta.

Ginny rolled her eyes and gazed back at Harry. She caught his eye and smiled. He smiled just as brightly back.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

"Expecto Patronum!" Ginny cried, waving her wand about. A graceful horse glided out from the tip of her wand.

"Good job, Ginny!" Harry said, patting her on the back. His touch still sent shivers down her spine.

Not that she'd let anyone know.

It was eating her inside how much she wished he would linger around her just a bit longer. Just to give her the feeling of him noticing her. And then maybe he'd think about her in a different way.

_Like shadows in the faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

"Why can't you see we're perfect?" she whispered to the wall.

"I do see."

Ginny whirled around. Harry stood there with his arms outstretched.

"I was just too nervous to say." He said. "I was afraid you had moved on."

A huge smiled broke out across her face as she leapt up and jumped into his arms. Just as their lips were to touch, a voice could be heard in the distance.

"Ginny… Ginny…"

The vision of her and Harry slowly disappeared.

"Ginny, wake up!" Hermione's voice rang in loud and clear.

Realizing it was all just a dream, Ginny groaned.

"Oh, please." Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny's head. "Stop complaining and get yourself up out of bed."

"That's not why I was groaning." Ginny murmured.

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you_

_Let me want you_

But he'll never see her as anything more than Ron's sister. He'll always just see right through anything they could be.

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful,_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable,_

_Instead of just invisible_

Ginny sighed and took a sip of her morning pumpkin juice. She gazed across the room to the Ravenclaw table and spied Harry with Cho, sitting rather close to one another, and laughing.

He whispered something in Cho's ear, making her giggle like a little girl. This broke poor Ginny Weasley's heart.

Why can't she be the one he whispers to?

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

now let's get reviewing!_  
_


End file.
